A domain name system (DNS) enables devices and applications to find resources on a network using hostnames which are human-friendly names for servers rather than a dot-decimal notation internet protocol (IP) addresses. A DNS server responds to a hostname request with an IP address. The IP address indicates a location of a machine that hosts a service associated with the hostname.